glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashes
''Ashes ''is the sixth episode of season three of Glee: The New Touch. It will be published on Febraury 14, 2015. Plot Freya's burning ecstatic personality has faded away, leaving only ashes behind as she deals with her mental illness. Meanwhile, Ula attempts to demonstrate she's got what it takes to become a star as The Freakshows attempt to earn money for London. Episode -Freya Fuego's red hair lay aimlessly on her bed as she showed no expression on her face. Her eyes were dried out, her lips were tight shut. She slowly shifted on her bed as Sam arrived.- "Freya... Freya, you need to get out." -Freya stared at Sam for a while before opening her mouth.- "I don't want to." "Come on, I just made some pancakes, and then we can watch something on Netflix together. Come on." Sam said, as he walked closer to her bed and sat next to her. -Freya stared at Sam, hopelessly as she shook her head.- "No... please, go." Freya said, softly as her voice sounded soft. "Go? Freya..." "Dont you get it? I wanna be alone, Sam." -Sam hold Freya's hand.- "Freya, have you been taking your pills?" -Freya again lay motionless for a while before she finally spoke.- "That doesnt matter... nothing really matters dont you get it?" "Freya, please, you need those pills..." -Freya suddenly raised up and faced Sam as she cried.- "I DONT NEED THOSE BLOODY PILLS! I DONT FUCKIN NEED EM!" Freya said, as she punched Sam's chest and kept on punching him as she started sobbing and Sam comforted her, hugging her as Freya cried on his lap. "I just... Ijust thought that you were everything.... I just thought that you made all of my troubles go away and that I wouldnt need to think about anything, so I stopped...." "Freya..." "Stop it. Stop it with your Freya's. I... I want you to go." "What are you talking about?" "Sam, please, leave me. I dont even kno who you are." "What?" "Leave me , can you please just fuckin go! I dont... I cant feel anything right now with you.... I want to be alone so leave my house!" -Sam hugged Freya but Freya slapped him.- "Dont touch me! Dont you fuckin touch me ever again!" "Please... dont do this to me..." Sam said, as his voice broke. "Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Freya cried out wildly as she again slapped Sam, who stood up and stared at Freya before she threw a pillow at him and he left. -Freya saw as Sam shut the main door and started crying desperately on her bed. She banged her head against a pillow several times and then kept on laying on her bed without any emotion.- "Pedaling through the dark currents, I find an accurate copy, a blueprint, of the pleasure in me." Freya sang with her broken voice as she touched her red hair. -Freya now stood up, pale and fragile on her bathroom as she stared at her torn reflection on her mirror and decolored her bright red hair to brown with her bare hands as she cried.- "Swirling black lillies totally ripe, a secret code carved. Swirling black lillies totally ripe, a secret code carved." Freya sang, broken as she applied the color to her red hair and stared at her devastated state on her mirror. -Freya now had all the curtains closed over on her apartment as it was all untidy as she wore nothing but her underwear and drunk full bottles of vodka.- "He offers a handshake, crooked, five fingers, they from a pattern, yet to be matched." Freya sang as she drank the bottle of vodka. "On the surface simplicity, but the darkest pit in me, it's pagan poetry, pagan poetry." Freya sang with raw emotion on her underwear. -Freya now cried on one of her sofas with her now brown hair and a bottle of vodka in front of her.- "On the surface simplicity, but the darkest pit in me, it's pagan poetry, pagan poetry. Swirling black lillies totally ripe, pagan poetry." Freya sang with all her raw emotions as she cried and tried to mantain herself in control. -Freya now raised her head as she stared at one of her drawings of Sam.- "I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him." Freya sang. -Freya stared at the floor as she dressed herself.- "This time, I'm gonna keep me all to myself." Freya sang. "And he makes me want to hand myself over" -Freya, now clothed, opened the door of her apartment.- "And he makes me want to hand myself over." -Freya left her apartment.- -Back at Woodsvile, Nick stepped into glee club's classroom as the guys happily greeted him.- "So, as you all know, we have to keep going with ideas in order to raise money for London and I wanted to know what you guys had in mind." Nick said. "Kiss booth." Lydia smiled. -Lennon softly raised her hand as Nick nodded at her and she spoke.- "Well, I was thinking, as Haloween is net week, maybe we can throw up a Haloween party or something to raise money." "Good, good" Nick said. "Please, let it be a fun Halloween Party and not some lame ass party." Zach said. -Lennon softy turned around and solemnly stared at Zach with her blue eyes and innocent smile.- "Yes, I want alcohol too." She said. "I agree with Lennon, a Halloween party would be cool." Rose said. "Alright, so you guys all agree with it?" Nick asked as the whole glee club nodded happily. -Sam and Ula walked through school together.- "So this Walter Fox of yours wont even answer my calls but you know what? I am going to his office and show him what I'm made of." Ula said, but Sam said nothing. "Sam, you okay?" "Yeah... it's just that... Freya, she's... she's not taking her pills and her bi polar disoder is hitting her pretty badly. She made me leave her house yesterday and she wont even answer my calls, I am so worried about her." "Oh my gosh, Sammi, that' horrible" Ula said, concerned, "I mean, Freya's always jst so fun and carefree and she loves you more than anything so-" "Yeah, but I also never got to see this other side of her, the depressive state of her, the one where I think she hides all her true emotions and she covers up with that smile of hers." "Man, I know she loves you more than anything, and she's a great girl, she really is and it's so sad that she gos through all that shit. But you get her, and she gets you. You guys are both fighters, and you gotta help her out." -Rose and Iris walked through school together.- "I'm now getting all straight As in history, literature and english which is exactly what I need. And Ricky was such a sweetheart to be there and always be there to help me." Iris smiled. "Yeah he is so sweet." "I know right... I sometimes, you know, I sometimes get kinda worried... on how I feel like he might really want to have sex, but after what happened with Luka I just still can't... and he is a sixteen year old guy, it's perfectly normal for him to want it but I feel like I am being an asshole about it and ugh." Iris said, worried. "Iris, listen. If you don't wanna have sex with him because of everything that happened, it's understandable, and he loves you, he does understand that." "Yeah... I guess.... anyway, how are things going long distance with Angelica?" -Rose shrugged.- "It's okay I guess. I do miss her, I miss her a lot. We do skype quite often though, but still, I want her to be here with me you know? I sometimes do end up feeling kinda lonely and I just cant stop thinking on those parties at campus and about hipster lesbian feminist girls in college and-" "Rose, stop. Angelica would never ever cheat on you, you know that." Iris assured her. "But what if she does? I feel so shitty even thinking about it, I mean, I am supposed to trust her, why dont I trust her? I suck. I am not a good girlfriend." "Are you kidding me? You totally are, all you need is to relax, okay? Angelica would never cheat on you and she's probably doing great in college and you guys still keep talking to each other. Everyting is cool." " I guess. Anyway, moving on, I will need some help for my short film and I totally want you to be on it." Rose smiled at her friend. "Totally, I would love to!" Iris said, laying her arm over Rose's shoulder. -Desiree talked out loud with Sabina as they served themselves lunch at school.- -Desiree stared at the salads with disgust.- "Dont give me no white hipster lesbian salad, bitch!" She said to the lunch lady, who started serving her a hamburger. "thats more like it, and fries, me want more fries." -Sabina rolled her eyes at Desiree's coments and they went on to sit on a table together.- "You know Sabina i was wonderin if you would ever wanna hang out like outside school sometime." "No." Sabina said, uninterested. "Bitch, why not?" "Cus no." -Brandon suddenly sat next to both of them.- "Hello girls." "Da fuck are you?" Desiree asked as she frowned. "Get the fuck out." Sabina told him. "Relax, I'm here because we have much more in common than what you think." Brandon told her. "Oh yeah? That we both love doing our nails and red lipstick? I knew that. Now please, bai bai." "No. The thing is, we both love to have fun with people." Brandon said. "I am not sure what you mean by that but I do." "Well, I hate that new kid, Zach. And I will make him suffer." Brandon said. "Okay, good for you." "Are you in?" "In for what?" "For my little game... come on, I am the original bitch here. Before you even came to this school I had almost destroyed glee club, but I softened over the years but my bitchy side is back. I am just like you." Brandon said. "Only worse, and gay." Sabina added as she drank her water. "Anyway, I'm in for some fun and imagine what we could do together." Brandon winked at her and left the table as Sabina smiled. "Is it me or does he want to sleep with you?" Desiree said, confused. -Ula walked with confidence through Sony music's quarters until she arrived to a huge desk where a young blonde gay guy typed into a computer.- "I'm here to see mister fox." Ula said, as the young guy raised his view. "huh, do you have an appointment?" "yes..." Ula lied. "Name?" "Kelly.." -The young receptionist typed into his computer and then stared back at Ula.- "I cant seem to find any Kelly, can I ask for your last name?" "Um... Clarkson." -The receptionist sighed and shook his head.- "Listen, you need an appointment to meet Mister Fox. You cant just show up, he's got a schedule." "But it's important, I need to show him what this bitch is capable of." "Listen, I am sure you are a capable bitch, but you need an appointment." the young receptionist told her as Ula sighed. "Fine. What is he doing right now? Is he free?" Ula asked him as she stared at her left where big woodened door to his office showed up. "I'm afraid he's in a meeting right now." the young receptionist said, "sorry" -Ula took another sigh.- "Fine. I'll wait." Ula said, as she turned around but was again interupted by the receptionist. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave." he said. -Ula looked surprised and started giggling as she stared at him.- "What?" "Mister Fox gets girls like you every day, and let's just say he is not interested." -Ula slowly walked towards the receptionist.- "Excuse me? You say Mister Fox wont want to meet me because...? He dont even know me. But fine. Goodbye." -Ula swiftly turned around and the receptionist kept on typing onto his computer. Ula quickly observed him and then stared at the door to Walter's office. She quickly ran towards it and sharply opened it as fast as possible just as the young receptionist realised what happened. Ula saw Mister Fox alone on his big office talking on the phone.- "Big meeting, I see." Ula said. "Imma have to call you back." Mister Fox said as he hang up. -Ula walked into the office.- "Finally, I was wondering when we could meet." Ula said. "Tony, what did I tell you about girls like these?" Walter asked the receptionist who had come running. "I am so sorry, sir. She went in running." "First of all, I am not like other girls. I will blow your mind, mister fox. I need a deal with a record company. I need it. I dont have anything else, and I actually am good." "Shall I call security?" Tony asked, but Walter shook his head. "It's fine. Listen, girl, I dont doubt that you are good, but you know how many girls just like you come into my office and harrase me every day? I know the drill, and girls like you dont get to live their dreams, this is not a movie, this is not like tv, this is real life. I used to be one of the best known producers in Sony. What happened to me? All of my clients, they all fucked it up, so I am looking for very, very special people to work with, and just because you feel like this is your dream and because of your family or whatever it doesnt make you big, it doesnt make you anything." -Ula listened to his whole speech crossed-arm. Once he was done, Ula nodded for some few seconds before talking.- "Listen, I know, I know, I am not stupid, but to make one's dream come true, all you gotta do is fight for it. I am from the hoods, I am not like any of those other blonde stupid plastic bitches, I can give you and bring you back all the glory you need if you just give me one fucking chance to prove you wrong." -Mister Fox shook his head.- "I am sorry, but I can't take any risks." "I am not leaving until you sign me up." Ula said, defiantly as she crossed her arms. "Tony, call security." Mister Fox said, as Tony nodded. -Ula suddenly stamped her foot and belted out as she raised her arm and sang at Mister Fox.- "Ooooooooooooooh" Ula belted out. "What you want, baby I got it. What you need, do you know I got it? All I'm askin, is for a little bit of respect when you come home." Ula sang with her remarkable and powerful voice at Mister Fox, who now raised his head and stared at Ula singing. -Ula smiled as she walked around Mister Fox's office, who look susprised with Ula's voice.- "Oooh your kisses, sweeter than honey, and guess what? So is my money, all I want you to do, is give it to me when you get home, yeah baby." Ula belted out as Mister Fox looked impressed and started moving his foot to the song and tilting his head. -Ula smiled as she saw his reaction and snapped her fingers as she sang.- "R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me, R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care TCB." Ula sang with a big smile. -Tony raised his view from his desk and looked astonished.- "Oh, a little respect, whoa babe, a little respect, I get tired, I keep on trying, R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me, R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care TBC." Ula ended singing with confidence and a smile as a surprised and pleased Mister Fox started clapping. "Wow, that was incredible!" Walter said as he kept on clapping and smiling. "Well..." Ula said, giggling. "So what do you say, will you give me a chance?" "All I gotta say is we better start working on the studio for the company to see our new talent!" Mister Fox said, as Ula smiled and hugged Walter. "This means so so much, I promise I will not let you down." -Meanwhile, Jake lay shirtless on his bed as Kat rested her head over him. Jake smiled and stroked her long hair.- "I was wondering..." Jake said. "What exactly were you wondering?" Kat asked him, looking interested. "How is it that you decided to stop being a cheerleader. I mean, I admire you for that cus most stupid girls would never quit being head cheerleader, but you are different... that's what I always liked about you." Jake said. -Kat giggled.- "Well... let's just say that um... I used to be a cheerleader to hide away my true emotions, you know? After my brother died, I always tried hiding my saddness, all my remorse, all of it away by being this cold hearted bitch, so that's why I started. But ever since I joined glee club, I've changed, I opened up myself, I started showing my true colors, meeting really cool people and feeling like I finally belonged somewhere. So I no longer felt like this cold hearted bitch, and I realized why I had become a cheerleader in the first place, but that side of me is completely gone, and I feel so much better now." Kat admitted, smiling all throughout as she remembered. "See? You are special, you always caught my attention, and you're the cutest, sexiest girl ever too." -Kat giggled as she turned her head and stared at Jake.- "Stahp it." -Jake leaned forward and they kissed again.- -Kat kept on staring at Jake's eyes with a thougful face and finally spoke up.- "You know, um... I just want this to be serious, you know? More than just a fling, more than just talking in the hallways, I feel like I really like you and if you're not willing to make this something really serious, then.." "Who said I wanted nothing serious? You are the most special girl ever to me, of course I want it to be serious." Jake said, as he kissed Kat again. "….I love you." Kat said, awkwardly as Jake stared at her. "I love you too." -Freya walked down a busy road at night. She wore a black hooded sweatshirt, covering her head, lonely.- -Freya made her way through the subway. She sat alone with her black hooded sweatshirt and stared at a young couple kissing in front of her. The subway was worn out, with trash on the floor and stained walls. Freya kept on staring at the happy young couple eating each other.- -Freya now walked through a dark park that night with her black hooded sweatshirt and stared into nothing.- -Freya walked down the streets past the art gallery, where she saw her drawings on display and walked away.- -Freya was now at the airport, where she read the departure flights on a screen and saw the next flight to London. She kept on staring at it in doubt.- -Freya now entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. She took of her sweatshirt and turned the lights, surprised to find Sam seating on her living room.- "Freya... I've been trying to call you, I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" "I tolf you to go away." "Freya I am not going, I love you." -Sam walked towards her and hugged her tightly, Freya, however, slapped him repetedlt and pulled him away.- "Dont you fuckin touch me! You did this to me! YOU DID!" -Sam looked extremely lost.- "Freya... what?" "Before you came into my life, I controled myself with my bloody mental illness, everything was alright, until you came and I loved you so so much, you were the guy I was always, always looking for in my life. Your love was too fuckin big and that ended up scaring me and I knew I could be dangeours for you, because what? Who am I? I am poor little Freya, demented Freya, psycho. That's what my parents would call me when I was a kid, and that's what I've always been." "Freya, what are you talking about? You're the cleverest, funniest, hottest, most interesting girl ever..." -Freya's eyes were red again and her voice sounded broken as she spoke.- "Don't you get it, Sam?! We are bad for each other, I will only end up hurting you with my little crazy attacks! And you... you.... you are too good for me, Sam.... I can't.... I can't be with you, it's killing me... it's killing me... I knew you were too nice, I knew it... I loved you too much and that is killing me." Freya said, as her voice sounded broken and she now seemed to loose all of the strenghts she had left and so fell to the floor on her knees as she sobbed. -Freya stared at Sam with tears on her eyes and her makeup all worn out over her face as she kneeled, destroyed.- "It's understood, you'll be a man, by the time I see you. We've been through better days, and you tasted all my pain." Freya started singing to Sam, softly. -Freya now raised her voice as she sang to Sam and felt all of this raw, inner feelings coming out of her.- "Break my legs so I won't walk to you" "Cut my tongue, so I can't talk to you" "Stab my eyes so I cant see...." Freya sang with all of her inner feelings as she slowly trembled and sang to Sam. "You like it when I let you walk over me, you tell me that you like it... your love is killing me." Freya sang on a high range of voice to Sam who looked shocked and Freya cried as she sang. -Freya now started panting as she sang and knelt on the floor.- "Try to tell you this, when I'm sober, how I feel about loving you, try to remember all the turn of events, being lead by our own fantasies, fantasies." Freya sang. -Freya now sobbed and crawled towards Sam.- "Break my leg so I won't walk to you" "Cut my tongue, so I can't talk to you" "Burn my skin, so I can't see you" "Stab my eyes so I cant see..." Freya sang as she felt destroyed with all of her inner feelings and raw emotions. "You like it when I let you walk over me, you tell me that you like it.... when our minds become diseased." Freya sang. -Sam knelt alongside Freya and touched her, trying to comfort her, but Freya now stood up, away from Sam, as her body trembled as she sang.- "There he let it go, his temper, standing there, see her with his gun and he, steals love, so he can feel alive, everyone's knee's knockin' at the fear of love, taste blood. Everybody needs to feel." Freya sang as she trembled. -Freya now panted as she remembered her past days with Sam and looked histerical as she sang.- "Break my legs so I wont walk to you" "Steal my soul so I am one with you" "From a distance, I am on to you" "But I'll stab my eyes out, so I can't see..." Freya sang. -Freya was now about to fall to the floor again, without any energy, but Sam hold her and hugged her.- "You love me as you turture me." Freya sang. -Freya and Sam closely stared at each other.- "All that I can do is what I can with this pain you've given me, with this pain you've given me, your love is killing me." Freya sang, destroyed. -Freya and Sam kept on staring at each other.- "Yes, all your pain is killing me..." Freya ended singing, in tears as she hugged Sam. "Hey, hey.... it's alright, Freya." Sam said, hugging her tightly. "No, it's not alright, dont you see it, Sam? We are killing each other..." "Freya, we are not! The past months have been proof of that, dont you see it?" Sam said, as Freya sligtly opened her mouth. "We were something special, Freya... we were a fuckin team, we were fun, we were everythign. And you did not kill me, and I certainly think that I did not damage you... we are fucked up, yes! We are both fucked up and what? We say it to each other, we dont care, we got that Sam and Freya special type of fucked up and we'll always have it but that doesnt make us any less good." Sam said, as Freya started smiling. "I've never been happier than these past few months with you. Never. So please, dont you leave me, and dont you give up, and dont you ever again tell me we are destroying each other when we healed each other. And please, dont you ever tell me to leave your department again cus I will always, always be here for you, when you're depressed, when you're over excited, when you're lonely, when you're horny, always! I love you, Freya, so please, take your pills, go to your doctor and dont you ever try to leave me again and dont ever say that we're killing each other, okay? You're mad, you are, and thats why I fuckin love you." "Oh shot your bloody mouth already." Freya said, as she leaned and kissed Sam. -Freya now smiled and kept on staring at Sam who smiled back.- "I am so sorry, I am so fuckin sorry about all that... you're right though, you're fuckin right, and I promise you, I promise you I will get better again, you keep me going Sam, you really do." Freya smiled. -Sam laid his hand over Freya's face and slowly stroked her beautiful face, drying her tears away.- "Disarm you with a smile, and cut you like you want me to. Cut that little child, inside of me and such a part of you, ooh the years burn." Sam sang softly to Freya as he smiled. -Sam and Freya now both cooked dinner together at Freya's kitchen, happily.- "I used to be a little boy, so old in my shoes, what I chose is my choice, whats a boy supposed to do? The killer in me is the killer in you, my love, I send this smile over to you." Sam sang. -Sam and Freya now happily had dinner together.- "Disarm you with a smile, and cut you like you want me to. Cut that little child, inside of me and such a part of you, ooh the years burn." Sam sang as he and Freya had dinner and kissed. -Sam now sang to Freya at her living room.- "I used to be a little boy, so old in my shoes, what I chose is my choice, whats a boy supposed to do? The killer in me is the killer in you, my love, I send this smile over to you." Sam sang. -Sam smiled at Freya and she smiled back.- -Sam softly stroke Freya's beautiful face, and Freya leaned against his shoulder.- Songs Cast Absent Main Cast *'Mila Kunis '''as Amy Little *'Jennifer Lawrence 'as Helena Turetsky Guest Stars *'Natalia Tena 'as Freya Fuego *'Danielle Brooks 'as Desiree Maguire *'LA Reid '''as Walter Fox Polls What do you think? I loved it I liked it It was okay Meh It was horrible Who do you think was the episode's MVP? Freya Sam Ula Which was your favorite performance? Pagan Poetry Respect Your Love Is Killing Me Disarm Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes